


Tiny Angel

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels are Stretchy be Warned, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Discipline, Humiliation, Macro/Micro, Mild Fat Shaming, Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Penis (Good Omens), Omorashi, Other, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Size Difference, Spanking, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: The Archangel Gabriel has shrunk Aziraphale down to six inches tall for a Heavenly reprimand. It's notsobad, though. At least there are books and more than enough cake and tea! Nanny Ashtoreth even drops by for a fun little visit!
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	Tiny Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swallowing Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374901) by [Marvin_Cumbawumba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvin_Cumbawumba/pseuds/Marvin_Cumbawumba). 



> I'm nowhere near as skilled at this as the OG [Swallowing Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374901/chapters/46099861) writer, but I wanted a kinky bottom Aziraphale micro/macro fic! No cream cheese, but 100% more spanking!

It had been a cruel, spiteful reprimand. Aziraphale sat pouting on a pincushion, legs swinging as he stewed. It would be at least a day, perhaps two, until he was normal sized again. Gabriel had really overreacted, ranting and raving about how much time Aziraphale was wasting with the Antichrist when he had more important Heavenly duties to perform. This was apparently only one of Aziraphale’s many, many shortcomings, and so Aziraphale merely nodded and gave the appearance of contrition while Gabriel browbeat him for what felt like forever. Finally, Gabriel had gotten to the point - the _punishment_ \- and miracled Aziraphale down to about six inches in height, leaving him trapped up on the writing desk to ‘think on his failures.’

Alone on the desk, Aziraphale sighed. He knew from prior experience how frightening it was to try and climb down at this size, and he dare not use any miracles at the moment lest he summon even more of the Archangels’ rage. He was good and stuck.

It wasn’t _so_ bad, though. There were certainly worse reprimands than being miniature for a time. After all, there was a plentiful stack of books to keep him entertained while he waited, though turning the pages while small could be quite difficult! And best of all, there was even a snack on the desk! Aziraphale had been having a nibble when Gabriel arrived for the dressing (and shrinking!) down. Nearly a full slice of triple layered, heavily frosted cake lay on a small china plate. A cup of tea sat beside it, still steaming hot, wafting a delightfully floral scent across the desk.

Aziraphale hopped down from the pincushion, licking his lips as he approached the seemingly giant slice of cake. It was nearly his own current height; an enormous smorgasbord of heavenly decadence. The fork was far too big, of course, so Aziraphale merely scooped out a handful of moist cake in his tiny fist and brought it to his mouth. _Mmmmm._ _Delicious._ After enjoying several more handfuls, Aziraphale went for the tea. He had no choice but to lower his head into the cup and lap the warm liquid up like a dog. It was sloppy, but worth it to quench his thirst with the sweet drink he had meticulously brewed just before Gabriel’s arrival.

He ate and drank until he was quite full, and then patted his stomach as he let out a most unangelic little burp. _That was quite enough,_ he decided. It wasn’t like he _needed_ to eat, although he did enjoy it. There was plenty, so he would just ration the rest.

Aziraphale did _not_ ration the rest. The cake and tea were just so _tempting_ sitting there, and it turned out that the books on the desk were rather boring ones, not even worth the effort of turning the giant pages. The cake, on the other hand, was so scrumptious, the tea so exquisite, that he just couldn’t resist. He just kept _nibbling_ like a mouse at the cake and slurping down the tea, until it was nearly all gone, and Aziraphale was filled to the brim with cake and regret.

Now, he lay flat on his back on the table, his fingers sticky with frosting, his lips and face covered with crumbs, and his rotund little tummy sticking up into the air above his prone form. He’d unbuttoned his shirt and vest, as well as unfastened his trousers to allow for the bloat, and he groaned and rubbed ruefully at his bulging paunch. He’d _really_ gorged himself this time!

He was just about to nod off, when the bell on the shop door jingled. _A Customer?!_ He tried in vain to get up, but could only manage to flail from side to side with his engorged belly weighing him down, keeping him utterly pinned in place. A familiar set of high heels clicked sharply on the floor, and he froze, knowing instantly who was in the shop.

“Oh my! What have we here?”

Nanny Ashtoreth stared down at Aziraphale, her hand over her mouth as though in shock, but Aziraphale could swear she was hiding a bemused grin.

“Miss Ashtoreth!” he cried, struggling to push himself up. Almost at once, he moaned in pain and flopped back again, panting in defeat.

“Goodness me!” Nanny Ashtoreth’s eyes swept over the desk, and then she clicked her tongue. “Did you _really_ eat a full slice of cake while this size?”

Aziraphale’s face reddened and he covered it with his hands, groaning miserably.

“You did! Why, just look at you, you greedy little pig! It’s no wonder you’re in such a state. Gluttony is a sssin, you know.” She flashed an incisor as she smirked at him, and then reached down to poke at his fat little belly.

“Don’t!” he protested, kicking his feet against the desk.

Of course, she paid him no mind, prodding at the squishy paunch, letting out a girlish giggle. “You’re just like a pincushion!”

Her observation sparked an idea, and, even in his current state, his angelic reflexes were sharp. So as her finger came down for yet another cruel jab at his tummy, he yanked a pin from the cushion on the desk, wielding it like a tiny sword, and stabbed her fingertip. "Stay back, Demon!" he squeaked fiercely at her.

“Ow!” she cried, drawing her hand back at once and sucking on the injured finger. “Impudent thing! Such a naughty little piggy. You ought to be punished!” 

With miracle-infused fingers, she flicked the pin sword right out of Aziraphale’s hand, and then plucked him up by the scruff of his jacket, dangling him in front of her scowling face. 

“Now, what should I do with you?” she murmured. 

He squirmed in her grip, and his unfastened trousers slipped right down his legs. 

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Miss Ashtoreth said, using two fingers to tug his tiny briefs down to meet his trousers, the fabric all bunching around his ankles where he had no hope of reaching any of it to restore his modesty. He could only wriggle and pedal his legs in midair with his naked nether-regions exposed; his chubby buttocks and hanging belly jiggling like he was made of jello. 

Miss Ashtoreth opened one of the desk drawers and rifled through it. “Aha! This should do nicely.” She held up the wooden ruler she had found, and plopped Aziraphale face-down over her lap, his fat little belly squishing between her slender thighs. "Naughty little piggies who sass Nanny are punished!"

Aziraphale was scarcely long enough to fit properly across her knee for a spanking, but Nanny Ashtoreth made do, wielding the ruler with cruel flicks of her wrist - _Splat! Smack! Whap!_ The makeshift paddle covered the entirety of his small bottom, each impact of the wood making the pudgy flesh flatten and then wobble as she drew the implement back. After several sharp swats, his buttocks were already darkening to a stinging hot red.

“It’s a good thing you have such a nice fat bottom,” Miss Ashtoreth mused, paddling steadily away while Aziraphale squeaked and squealed and wiggled his hips, the ruler burning up his poor backside until it was downright scalded! “Even when you’re this small, your fat bottom is just perfect for taking a thorough spanking!”

He made an indignant sound, but at such a small size, was completely at her mercy, and could only frantically kick his little legs as hard as he could; so hard that he flung his trousers, pants, and even his shoes right off onto the floor. He barely noticed, though, his bottom was burning so much from the paddling. Suddenly, amidst all his thrashing and howling, there came a familiar sensation in his bladder. All that tea was catching up with him, and he couldn’t even miracle it away! The urge only increased as he shimmied his hips and suffered slap after slap of the ruler against his hot jiggling buttocks.

“Oooh! _Oooh_!!!” he whined, squeezing his plump thighs together as the burning throb between his legs reached its peak. He held it as best he could, but at a particularly sharp swat of the ruler against the backs of his thighs, he had an accident right there over Nanny’s knee! It started as a trickle, but once the pressure released, he couldn’t seem to stop, and it all flowed out, leaving a warm, wet puddle beneath him. His mouth fell open and he sighed. It just felt so _good_. His relief quickly turned to panic when Miss Ashtoreth stopped spanking.

“Why, you filthy little beast!”

She yanked him up by the scruff so he could see very plainly the small, dark stain on her right thigh from his own piss. With a disgusted grunt, she pushed his little face down against the wet spot, and _actually_ rubbed his nose in it like he was a naughty puppy.

“Just look what you did!” she scolded. “You piddled on my nice skirt!”

“I’m soooo sorry, Nanny!” Aziraphale wailed, his face burning nearly as much as his well-spanked bottom with the humiliation of it all. “I couldn’t help it!”

“Such a dirty little piggy you are. Naughty thing, wizzing all over. You ought to know better! ”

She clicked her tongue and miracled the offending stain away. 

“Thanks to that nasty distraction, we’ll just have to start your spanking all over!”

“Noooooo!” he cried, but she easily pinned his tiny body down over her lap again and did just that.

Nanny Ashtoreth did not stop spanking until Aziraphale’s little bottom was a deep and shiny scarlet red, and he lay small and limp across her thighs, shaking with sobs that slowly subsided into hiccups after she set the ruler aside.

“Your naughty bottom looks just like a pair of plump little cherries!” Nanny teased, pinching one buttock between her forefinger and thumb, and he squealed at the cruel treatment of his blistered rump. “You’re so _soft_ ,” she continued, poking at his red round bottom with one sharp nail. “I simply _must_ see _all_ of you.”

She stood him back on the desk where he rubbed his sore bottom ruefully with both hands. Though he put up a weak struggle, Nanny easily slipped off his vest and shirt, leaving him in only his darling little tartan socks and garters, nearly as naked as the day he was created. Aziraphale was all pale white skin (aside from his blazing backside!); stout and pudgy with delightful soft curves. Nanny poked his plump little stuffed belly which still hung low, heavy, and uncomfortably full.

“You really overindulged, didn’t you?”

He moved his hands from his bottom to his belly and whimpered. She eyed him hungrily. “I can’t even see your effort beneath your portly tummy!” She forced her finger between his thick thighs and rubbed it along his crotch, her eyebrows rising. “Ahh, I see. A sweet little cunny. Why don’t we see just how sweet it is?”

Her entire hand wrapped easily around his plump body, the slender fingers digging into his soft pudge. She flipped him upside down, and he gave a protesting squeak that went ignored as she brought him to her mouth and licked a long, wet stripe between his legs. The blood rushed to his head as he hung helplessly bright-red-bottom-up, and she lapped at his cunt as though he were an ice-cream cone. The flat of her tongue felt like an enormous tentacle, wriggling and slithering over his clit and then pushing inside him. He could do nothing but moan and gasp, flailing his little legs while she ate her fill of his cunt.

“Delicioussss,” Nanny hissed, closing her eyes in rapture. “But just look!” With her free hand, she drew back her skirt and Aziraphale watched, his heart pounding, as she revealed first the tops of her stockings, then her garters, and finally her erection, which had always been enormous, but now seemed absolutely mammoth. “See now,” she chided softly, “Look what you’ve done. You’re just _too_ delicious! You've made me terribly uncomfortable. I’m _aching_.” She wiggled her tongue inside his cunthole. “It’s a good thing the occult - er, sorry, the _ethereal_ \- are _stretchy_ , wouldn’t you agree? What with you being so itty-bitty?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he realized her aim, and he shook his upside-down head at her. “No! No! No!”

“Why, of course they are, silly! Angels are very stretchy! How else could you have stuffed yourself so full of that cake?” She flipped him right-side-up and ran a lacquered nail down his belly, then rubbed his slippery cunt across the tip of her cock. “And you’re already so nice and slick right here.”

“You can’t!” Aziraphale snarled, snapping his teeth towards her fingers. “You mustn’t defile an angel!”

“Oh, nonsense! You’re nothing but a naughty little imp like this. And I suggest you don’t bite me, or I’ll wash out your mouth with soap and then give you a hot sauce enema up your tiny bottom first!”

Aziraphale paled and stopped trying to bite. She squeezed him firmly in her hand as she prodded her massive cockhead against his tiny hole. 

“ _Now, thiiink stretchy!_ ” she sing-songed.

Aziraphale began to panic, wriggling in her tight grip. There was just _no way_ it was going to fit! But then, Nanny Ashtoreth pushed inside, and miraculously, it _did_. Aziraphale’s little pussy stretched impossibly wide to accommodate the massive length and girth. He felt even more stuffed than he had right after finishing the cake, spread open and immensely filled. Miss Ashtoreth slid Aziraphale slowly up her cock, and then immediately pushed him back down, letting out a groan of pleasure at the same time that Aziraphale yowled, his small body spasming and tiny toes twitching. She paid his fussing no mind, continuing to move him up and down, spearing him on her enormous cock.

“I _told_ you angels were stretchy!” She said with a breathy moan, squishing his fleshy rolls in her hand as she moved her wrist at a quick, steady pace, increasing in speed as she neared her peak. “What a darling angel fleshlight you make!” she said with a chuckling huff.

Aziraphale was in no state to even scowl at the coarse joke, and only yelped at every bounce of his miniature body on Nanny’s monstrous cock. The sensation was downright astounding, and his sex pulsed with an agonizing kind of pleasure while his insides were quite literally (and miraculously) rearranged. Through watery eyes, he glimpsed the outline of Miss Ashtoreth’s cockhead jamming against the inside of his pudgy tummy with every thrust. The remarkable pressure of the behemoth cock sliding in and out drove Aziraphale unwittingly towards orgasm, his clitoris tingling at first, and then throbbing hard as his climax was quickly reached.

It was likely Miss Ashtoreth didn't even notice when Aziraphale's tiny clit twitched, and she most certainly didn’t let up. Soon, her movement became more frenzied, more erratic, until she suddenly stilled and went tense, shooting off inside, her hot load filling and then overflowing out of Aziraphale’s small body almost immediately; as though he was an overstuffed cream-filled pastry. Her cock slowly softened and slipped out, leaving him a gaping, cum-leaking little mess in her hand. 

“You’re much easier to manage at this size, Angel,” she said once she’d caught her breath. “I hope it lasts. I’m not sure this is exactly what the Archangel had in mind, but I’ve no doubt you’re learning your lesson.”

Nanny untied and pulled the red silk scarf from around her neck and arranged it into a cushioned heap on the desk, and then laid Aziraphale’s spent, squishy form onto it. His clammy body was wracked with shudders, but the impromptu bed was surprisingly comfortable; silky and smelling strongly of Miss Ashtoreth. Aziraphale gradually relaxed, his sore, stretched body sinking into the fabric, and he burrowed his face into it with a pitiful whimper.

“Hush now,” Nanny purred, petting the angel’s little head. “There’s no need to fret. Now that you’re broken in, the next round will be much, much easier on you!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
